


About Time

by zuotian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Proposals, Blank Period, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuotian/pseuds/zuotian
Summary: While attending Gaara and Lee's wedding, Kakashi and Gai come to a shocking realization.





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> as usual i stayed up way too late to finish this because i got too excited. please justify my bad habits with comments and kudos.
> 
> i've been reading a lot of good gaalee fic lately, check my bookmarks! i wanted to warm up with this, but keep it focused on kakagai, because i love them. i've got another angsty gai-centric fic in the works, plus a bunch of shorter drabbles like this, and some gaalee stuff too. it's totally great to have 5 wips at once, definitely no problems here. 
> 
> enjoy reading! finished early in the morning/late at night. any mistakes can be blamed on a lack of sleep.

The wedding was in Suna, seeing as it involved the Kazekage himself. Rock Lee, the official Leaf ambassador of several years who resided in Suna full time, would now hold dual citizenship. Made possible only after the war-necessitated alliance, he was among the first shinobi to be granted such citizenry.

 

Gai kept crying about it the whole morning. He and Kakashi were appointed a suite, considered lavish by Sand standards, across the street from the Kazekage’s headquarters - a strategic placement to show off the city’s center to high-ranking visitors, and keep them under close surveillance. 

 

They were supposed to be getting ready, but Gai couldn’t focus, sitting in the middle of their bedroom. 

 

“My beautiful pupil,” he blubbered, face in his hands. “I am so proud! Ushering in a new era of comradery with our closest ally! Not only that, but cementing his bond with his most precious person! Oh, where have the years gone, Kakashi? It feels like just yesterday he was a scrappy young genin.” 

 

Kakashi stood before him, holding Gai’s formal robes specifically tailored for the event. For the first time in their lives he was ready before Gai, dressed in his official Hokage attire, hat and all. “Gai,” he said. “We’re going to miss the ceremony if you don’t hurry up.” 

 

Mention of the ceremony spurred Gai to a fresh wave of sobs. 

 

Kakashi set Gai’s robes aside on the bed. He knelt in front of Gai and took his hands, at the risk of getting snot and tears on his pristine outfit. “You need to pull yourself together. If Lee sees you crying he’ll start too, and nobody wants that. At least not until we’re all too drunk to care.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Gai gasped. He removed one of his hands from Kakashi’s hold to wipe his eyes. “I’m just - overwhelmed!” 

 

“I understand, but you gotta cool it.” Kakashi finished cleaning him up with the edge of his sleeve. 

 

Gai evaded his touch and smacked his arm with a scowl. “Don’t do that! You can’t ruin your outfit. You’re supposed to be presentable.”

 

“Ah,” Kakashi hummed, leaning back, “see? I made you mad. You’ve stopped crying.” 

 

Gai blinked, eyes watering yet again. “You know me so well!” 

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes. There must’ve been something in Suna’s rationed water, or else Gai was going senile. He patted Gai’s knees, then stood. “Come on - I’ll help you get dressed.” 

 

Incensed again, Gai snatched his robes off of the bed, tears subsiding. “I can do it myself!” 

 

“That’s what I thought.” 

 

Kakashi turned to the mirror to fix his lopsided hat, then took it off entirely. It made him look stupid, he thought, and he wished he didn’t have to wear it. But appearances were everything, and even if it was only Gaara and Lee, their marriage signified a political bridge between their two nations. Gaara, he knew, regarded decorous propriety unnecessary, and Lee wouldn’t care if everyone showed up in their pajamas as long as his friends were in attendance - but they both took their duties seriously, and understood their union would lay the foundation for international peacetime relations. At least, that’s what Shikamaru espoused before the Konoha contingent left for Suna - secretly, Kakashi agreed with his assistant that it was all too troublesome. 

 

He put his hat back on. When he turned around, Gai was adjusting his robes. The dark green fabric was suitably light and airy for Suna’s hot climate, embroidered with gold leaves. It cascaded down Gai’s build nicely, highlighting brief hints of bulging muscle. His strong chest peeked out from the deep collar, a few hairs curling over the hem of his undergarment. 

 

“You look good,” Kakashi said. 

 

Gai frowned. “Do I? I feel ridiculous.” 

 

Kakashi nudged the brim of his hat. “If anyone’s looking ridiculous, it’s me.” 

 

“Nonsense,” Gai chided. He wheeled forward and smoothed the folds of Kakashi’s own attire. “You look like the perfect representative for our village.” He smiled, hands stilling on Kakashi’s chest. “Very handsome, too, I may add.” 

 

“Oh.” Gai was wrong, of course. Between them, he was the better looking one, but Kakashi knew arguing would be futile. “We’re both very handsome, then.” 

 

“Yes! Equal as always,” Gai laughed. 

 

Kakashi’s face reddened behind his mask. Gai’s laughter always got to him, especially now that he was dressed so well. He glanced at the clock on the wall and mentally cursed - there wasn’t enough time for a quick tryst. Gai wouldn’t have it anyway, not wanting to frumple their clothes. Still, Kakashi bent down, removed his mask, and gave Gai a kiss. 

 

Gai squeaked, tightened his grip on Kakashi’s robes, and pulled him closer. “Rival,” he warned breathlessly. 

 

“We’ve got a few minutes,” Kakashi told him. “We’re gonna have to wait all night, you know. I need something to hold me over.” 

 

Gai glared, pretending to be scandalized, but did not let go of Kakashi. “We are honored guests! We can’t tarnish these beautiful quarters given to us.” 

 

“The only thing I’ll be tarnishing later is you,” Kakashi said, and kissed Gai again. 

 

This time, Gai did not resist. He moaned, slipped his fingers under Kakashi’s collar, pawed at his sides. 

 

They would’ve kept on for awhile, if it weren’t for the knock at their door. 

 

Well versed in sudden interruptions, they neatly separated. It came with the territory of being a Kage, and was one of the many reasons Kakashi generally detested his job. 

 

He pulled his mask back up, then cleared his throat. “Come in.” 

 

It was Sakura who knocked - at least she had the wherewithal to give them a moment, bless her - but Naruto shouldered past impatiently and stepped into the room. He whistled, looking around. “Damn, they set you guys up good! We’ve got the fucking  _ barracks _ \- I mean, it’s not like we saved the world or anything, but whatever!”

 

“Shut up, Naruto,” Sakura snapped, coming in after him. She forgot her annoyance, and smiled at Kakashi and Gai excitedly. “Wow, you look great! We just wanted to come by before heading out.” 

 

Naruto winked. “Yeah, didn’t want you two running late or anything, you know.” 

 

Someone sighed behind them both. Kakashi looked over their shoulders and saw Sasuke leaning in the doorway. Sasuke caught his gaze, silently communicating his helplessness in corralling his teammates. 

 

“We would never allow that to happen,” Gai promised. He elbowed Kakashi. “Right, dearest?” 

 

Kakashi shrugged. “I’d be more worried about these three, anyway.”

 

His students stiffened. They formed a tight unit when together, never deviating from one another for long, especially due to Sasuke’s infrequent presence. Kakashi wasn’t surprised they hadn’t grown out of such habits and suspected that, at this point, they never would. 

 

Sakura quelled Naruto’s impending outburst with a soft touch, and awkwardly laughed off Kakashi’s accusation. “Well joke’s on you, sensei! We’re right on time!” 

 

“Early, actually,” Sasuke muttered. 

 

“Agh!” Naruto shoved Sakura off of him, and briskly turned on his heel. “Let’s just go already.”

 

Sasuke stepped back into the hall, waiting until Sakura and Naruto had walked ahead. “This wasn’t my idea,” he informed Kakashi. 

 

Kakashi’s eyes crinkled. “I know.” 

 

Sasuke smirked before following Sakura and Naruto.

 

“We’ll see you later,” Gai called after them, waving. Once they left, he turned to Kakashi. “You shouldn’t put them on the spot like that.” 

 

“I’ve been doing it for years,” Kakashi dismissed. “If they aren’t used to it by now, that’s their fault.”

 

“They’re fragile,” Gai insisted. “They’ve only just regained the passion of their youth! We musn’t squander their joyous coupling. Why, I remember when  _ you _ were easily embarrassed.”

 

“They’re not fragile, trust me. They’ll get over it just like I did.” Kakashi dropped into his lap. “Now, where were we?”

 

Gai pursed his lips, exasperated; nonetheless, his arms slid around Kakashi’s waist. “We don’t have the time...” 

 

“It’ll be a long day,” Kakashi said. “This is all the time we’ve got left. You’ll thank me later.”

 

True to Gai’s word, they weren’t late, but arrived to the venue slightly flustered. Nobody paid them any mind - a perk of Kakashi’s position and Gai’s relation to Lee meant they swiftly cut ahead of the waiting masses, and entered the building with minutes to spare.

 

Due to the nature of the wedding - all the leaders of two shinobi superpowers were congregating in one place, after all - security was on high alert. Suna jounin unsubtly swarmed around Kakashi. He ignored them the best he could and focused on Gai, who was getting emotional again at the sight of the decorative flower arrangements. Plus, the Leaf and Sand insignias were displayed side by side everywhere.

 

He stooped in front of Gai, unconcerned they were in full view of the public. Gai sniffed and clutched his hands. 

 

“It’ll be okay,” Kakashi quietly assured. “I’ll be waiting right up front. You’ll do fine.” 

 

Gai fought against an onset of tears. “It is such a beautiful day!” 

 

“Yup, it is,” Kakashi agreed. “But Lee needs you to keep it together.” 

 

Gai’s jaw clenched. “I will not fail him,” he vowed. 

 

Kakashi smiled up at him. “I know you won’t.” 

 

One of the jounin stepped forward. “Hokage-sama, we must lead you to your seat.” 

 

“Right,” Kakashi sighed. He squeezed Gai’s hands. “You’ll do fine,” he repeated. 

 

“Kakashi - “ 

 

Gai hugged Kakashi close, pressed his lips over Kakashi’s mask, then pushed him away. Beaming, he flashed a thumbs-up. 

 

“Don’t worry about me!” 

 

Kakashi snorted, and let himself get carted off by the security detail. 

 

He sat in the front row with the rest of the Kage and their partners. They exchanged typical pleasantries, but Kakashi disregarded small talk to scan the rest of the room as other guests were filing in. He found two bright spots of yellow and pink, dark black in between, and grinned to himself, then turned back around. 

 

A few minutes later, his assistant sidled in the row behind him reeking of cigarette smoke. 

 

Kakashi kept his gaze forward. “Maa, Shikamaru, you were almost late.” 

 

“Almost,” Shikamaru said. “Man, how long is this supposed to last?” 

 

“An hour, at least,” Kakashi replied. “Then there’s the reception.” 

 

Shikamaru grunted. “What a drag. I should’ve had another smoke.” 

 

“You smell like you went through a whole pack,” Kakashi commented mildly. 

 

The back of his seat jolted with Shikamaru’s kick. “Fuck off.” 

 

“That’s no way to speak to your Hokage.”

 

“Fuck. Off.” 

 

Kakashi snickered. Sometimes he thought he’d go insane without Shikamaru. 

 

A hush fell over the entire audience. Everyone twisted in their seats. Soft music began to play, and the hall’s large double doors opened. 

 

Dressed in stately garb, her sandy blonde hair freed from its customary knots, Temari walked down the carpeted aisle smiling brightly. Kakashi glanced at Shikamaru, who sharply inhaled as she passed by. She stood at the center of the altar, posture tall and proud, and nodded once.

 

In full Kazekage regalia, Gaara strode forward next with his arm looped under Kankuro’s. Face more impassive than usual, only his tight grip on Kankuro betrayed any hidden anxiety. 

 

They paused before the altar. Kankuro clapped Gaara on the back, whispered something into his ear, and stood to Temari’s right as Gaara moved in front of his sister.  

 

Afterward, Tenten glided down the aisle alone. Hair fastened in a singular bun, two locks strategically framed her face. She carried a bouquet of lilacs, their hue the same as Neji’s eyes. Kakashi’s heart fell at the absence of her and Lee’s third teammate, but her expression was only joyful as she took position at Temari’s left. 

 

Kakashi was thankful for his mask, because it hid his giant smile as Gai finally appeared. He’d divested his wheelchair in favor of crutches. Never before had he looked more like Lee’s father. Countenance schooled to calm determination, he slowly proceeded. Lee clutched Gai’s arm, his eyes wavering with unshed tears and exclusively trained on Gaara. 

 

Lee’s back turned, Kakashi clearly saw Gai’s composure unravel once they made it to the altar. He grappled Lee in a crushing embrace, muttered various words of encouragement and pride. Lee nodded into his shoulder, then Gai held him at an arm’s length, beaming, and kissed his forehead. 

 

Kakashi lifted an arm. Gai collapsed into his side, but kept his head held high as Lee took Gaara’s hand. 

 

Lee grinned, bursting with nervous energy. Gaara smiled back. They faced Temari in unison. 

 

Kakashi wrapped his arm securely around Gai’s trembling shoulders, and the ceremony began. 

 

“We are gathered here today,” Temari spoke, “not only in celebration of matrimony, but world peace. This union marks an unprecedented age of harmony. An age of harmony only made possible by the combined efforts of the Allied Shinobi Forces and its resulting coalition. Our nations came together for a common cause, and, against all odds, stayed together for the common good.”

 

“Sacrifices have been made and comrades lost,” she went on. At this, Gai loudly sniffled; Kakashi offered his sleeve, and Gai blew into it without qualms. “But we can be rest assured that these tragedies were not suffered in vain. They have paved the way for a brighter future, shared by all to the benefit of all, and for that we are forever indebted to our fallen brethren. Now,” her voice faltered with emotion, “we shall witness the betrothal of our Kazekage and one of Konoha’s finest shinobi.” 

 

Shikamaru muttered under his breath. “The speech is a little too sappy.” 

 

“Ah,” Kakashi retorted, “she looks good though, right?” 

 

That shut him up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said after a long moment.

 

“You’ll up there next, I’ll bet,” Kakashi continued.

 

Shikamaru kicked him again. 

 

“Both of you, please,” Gai hissed. 

 

“Alright, jeeze,” Shikamaru griped, crossing his arms as he settled back down.

 

Despite himself, Gai leaned deeper into Kakashi’s side. Surreptitiously, he mumbled, “I give it three years, at least.” 

 

“No way,” Kakashi whispered. “More like one year. Or six months.” 

 

“It’s a bet, then,” Gai grinned.

 

They straightened to attention when Temari announced Gaara and Lee would recite their vows. 

 

Lee glanced at Gai, who waved enthusiastically. Emboldened, he turned back to his beloved, took a deep breath, and began.  “Gaara. I can assuredly profess to the entire world that you truly embody pure love. The word is not only permanently etched into your skin, but your heart as well! You’ve overcome so much pain in your life. A lesser man would’ve given up, but with the help of good friends” - Naruto’s hushed exclamation of “Hey, that’s me!” was heard somewhere in the audience, followed by a muted yelp of pain - “you have risen above your past, and returned that hatred and strife with unyielding devotion…” 

 

For several minutes, Lee continued to talk about his privilege of living in Suna, getting to know the wonderful populace, working alongside Gaara as an acquaintance, friend, and partner. He devolved into a mess of tears, but his voice rang steady as he concluded: “I promise to care for you and Sunagakure to my utmost ability, with every fiber of my being, as long as I live!” 

 

“Holy shit, is he done?” Shikamaru asked. 

 

Without looking, tears running down his face, Gai reached behind and slapped him. 

 

A beat of silence followed Lee’s monologue. Everyone’s ears needed a break. Even Tenten, Kankuro, and Temari took a moment to refocus. Gaara, however, had been enraptured the whole time, his rare smile growing ever wider. 

 

Smile falling to seriousness, he cleared his throat, and simply stated: “Lee, we were enemies, once. I almost killed you.” 

 

Kakashi’s eyebrows raised. 

 

“Real eloquent, Gaara is,” Shikamaru commented.

 

“You were the first person to ever harm me,” Gaara said. “The first person, in a way, who broke through my defenses. You were also one of the first to teach me forgiveness. You are selfless, hardworking, and compassionate. I strive to follow your example. As your husband, I will protect you with my life, and extend the same love you have given me.” He looked at Temari. “That is all.” 

 

Lee broke down, as if Gaara had rendered a poetic soliloquy. Temari looked between them, taken aback. “Um - right, well.” Collecting herself, she plowed on with the ceremony. “According to the law of the Land of Sand, I pronounce you betrothed.” Her hitherto controlled composure cracked. “Now kiss, damn it!” 

 

Lee was too shaken to instigate, so Gaara calmly clasped his face and kissed him through his tears. He pulled back, but Lee, invigorated, swept him into his arms and kissed him again. 

 

Gai jumped to his feet and lead the audience into a thunderous applause. 

 

Naruto whooped loudly, “Yeah, get it on!” 

 

Tenten laughed, Kankuro rolled his eyes, and Temari sent a look in Kakashi and Gai’s direction, though it certainly wasn’t meant for them. 

 

True to form, Lee carried Gaara down the aisle.

 

“Love really is something else, isn’t it?” Gai asked Kakashi, watching his student whisk the Kazekage away.

 

Kakashi observed Gai’s proud glow and expressive grin. “It sure as hell is,” he agreed. 

 

They retrieved Gai’s wheelchair from the room Lee had gotten ready in, and filtered with the rest of the guests out of the venue to the reception hall. The establishment was decidedly less ornamental, basically a giant room filled with dining tables surrounding a large dancefloor. 

 

Kakashi circumvented the Kage table in favor of nondescript seating. He sent Shikamaru to get drinks, who mentioned that wasn’t in his job description but went anyway, probably to indulge in a smoke break outside. 

 

As Gai recounted the ceremony in detail, Kakashi stripped his Hokage robes to reveal simpler clothing underneath, and carelessly chucked his uniform and the hat under the table. Soon afterward, his students predictably sought him out and sat at their table uninvited. 

 

“What did you think?” Gai demanded of them. “It was beautiful, wasn’t it? Of course it was! Lee’s way with words will inspire poets for eons, I’m sure!” 

 

“Yes, for sure,” Sakura said. She kicked off her heels, which joined Kakashi’s robes underneath the table. “I’m just glad we can finally relax.” 

 

“We’re gonna party,” Naruto clarified, a drink already in hand. 

 

Sasuke nudged his shoulder. “Pace yourself, dobe.” 

 

To contradict Sasuke’s warning, Naruto downed his entire drink and slammed the glass onto the table. “Worry about yourself! After sitting for so long, I wanna cut loose!” 

 

“You’re both idiots,” Sakura said fondly.

 

“No, Sasuke is just an uptight bastard.” Naruto yanked the tie keeping Sasuke’s hair up, and it fell down, brushing his shoulders. Subconsciously, maybe, he carded his fingers through Sasuke’s hair. “It wouldn’t kill you to have some fun, you know.” 

 

Sasuke let him continue his ministrations for a second, before batting his hand away. “Oh, but it would.” 

 

Kakashi wasn’t even intoxicated yet, totally unprepared to deal with his students tomfoolery. He searched the crowd for his assistant. “Where the hell is Shikamaru?”

 

“Chasing after a certain kunoichi, most likely,” Gai chuckled. His laughter abruptly ended as realization flooded his face. “Who is practically my daughter-in-law!”

 

Naruto smirked, which boded nothing good. Wanting to avoid impending disaster, Kakashi touched Gai’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t you go find Lee?” 

 

Gai waved him off. “He and Gaara haven’t even arrived.”

 

“You know what that means,” Naruto started in a singsong.

 

Sasuke blanched. “I don’t want to ever think about Gaara or Lee in that context.” 

 

“What? No! Gross! Don’t be a pervert,” Naruto chided. “I meant the thing about Temari!” 

 

“How do you mean?” Gai asked. 

 

Sakura interjected, onto Naruto’s idea. “Well, it’s just…” 

 

Even Sasuke’s interest piqued. “Oh, obviously.” 

 

Gai frowned. “What are you talking about?” 

 

Naruto slapped Kakashi’s back. “Temari’s your daughter-in-law too, sensei!”

 

Kakashi refrained a long suffering groan. “Very funny, Naruto. Gai and I aren’t even married.” 

 

Naruto’s face fell. “Damn it. It’s easy to forget.”

 

“It doesn’t  _ matter _ ,” Kakashi said. 

 

“Excuse me?” Gai took his hand. “Of course it matters!” 

 

“But it’s no big deal.”

 

Gai’s face darkened; Kakashi was in trouble. “It is a very big deal, Rival.”

 

Kakashi swallowed. In between Gai’s recovery and his own tenure as Hokage, he’d honestly forgotten about the prospect of marriage. “I wouldn’t -  _ mind _ it, necessarily.” 

 

“You wouldn’t mind marrying me,” Gai flatly echoed. “That’s a relief.” 

 

“Wait! That’s not what I meant. I meant, um.” 

 

“Choose your words wisely,” Gai advised. 

 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had fallen silent, rapt with attention, so they would be of no help - not that Kakashi expected them to get him out of the dilemma they incurred. He couldn’t look for Shikamaru, either. Pinned by Gai’s death stare, he started to sweat, and Suna’s heat wasn’t to blame. 

 

“We’re just so busy,” he spluttered. “We don’t have time for a wedding. I barely have time to sleep.”

 

“We could make it work,” Gai said. “Gaara is a Kage.” 

 

“That’s different.” 

 

“How so?” 

 

“Uhhh.” 

 

Gai squeezed his hand so hard his bones creaked. “Do you want to marry me or not, Kakashi?” 

 

Kakashi wilted, unable to conjure anymore false excuses. “Yes, Gai. Of course I do. You know that.” 

 

Gai brightened immediately. He let go of Kakashi and addressed the whole table. “It’s settled, then!” 

 

“What?” Kakashi blinked. He clutched Gai’s arms, forcing Gai to look at him. “What is settled?” 

 

“Why, we are engaged,” Gai announced. 

 

Sakura squealed, Sasuke snorted, and Naruto’s jaw dropped. “No way! It’s about time!” 

 

Gai extracted from Kakashi’s hold. “How exciting! Naruto, you should be Kakashi’s best man! Sakura, you need to tell Ino once we get back to Konoha, so we can pick out flowers! Sasuke - all I ask is that you show up!” 

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Sasuke promised. 

 

Mind reeling, Kakashi slouched in his chair. This was unbelievable. Completely, utterly, unbelievable. 

 

Shikamaru, the asshole he was, picked that moment to return. Registering Kakashi’s defeat and everyone else’s celebratory mood, he asked, “Did I miss something?” 

 

Kakashi took one of the drinks from his hand. “I’m getting married, I guess.” 

 

“Seriously?” Shikamaru guffawed. “It looks like you’re next instead of me!” He checked an nonexistent watch. “Only took about half an hour, too!” 

 

Naruto stood up from the table and cupped his mouth. “Hey, everybody,” he shouted, “Kakashi and Gai are getting hitched!” 

 

Apparently, Lee and Gaara had perfect timing as well. Dressed down from their wedding attire, they halted, hand in hand. Gaara looked at Lee, who froze at Naruto’s proclamation. 

 

Kakashi moaned, and Gai leaned down to check on him. He looked up with a petulant glare, but surrendered to Gai’s expectant gaze and yanked his mask down for just a millisecond. It was enough time for Gai to kiss him once, before Lee dashed over and tackled his sensei with a massive hug. 

 

After hours of partying, halfway through which Gaara and Lee magically disappeared, Gai and Kakashi returned to their suite. 

 

Kakashi face-planted into the bed. “I’m beat.”

 

Gai stretched out next to him. “If you’re tired, you can go to sleep, but…” He raked his hand under Kakashi’s collar, down his back. 

 

Kakashi grunted. He peeked at Gai with his scarred eye. “But what?” 

 

“Don’t you want to consummate our engagement? I remember you saying you were going to  _ tarnish  _ me.”

 

“Shit!” Kakashi scrambled up into a sitting position. “I’m awake!” 


End file.
